In general, motorcycles are equipped with an ABS (antilock brake system) unit to prevent wheel locking at the time of sudden braking. ABS units should satisfy strict vibration conditions, which necessitates a superior measure against vibration. A vibration preventive measure for an ABS unit is known in which the ABS unit is supported by a vehicle body frame in a floated manner via vibration absorbing members (refer to JP-A-2010-76511, for example). In this ABS unit attachment structure, a bracket of the ABS unit is screwed to the vehicle body frame via the vibration absorbing members, whereby vibration coming from the vehicle body frame is absorbed by the vibration absorbing members and vibration to travel to the ABS unit is suppressed.